


Loving you.

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Shoot is injured, caring Knuckle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: At the end, they both admit there feeling for each other.
Relationships: Knov/Morel Mackernasey, Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon
Kudos: 32





	Loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hunter X Hunter and I love the characters. Here is a One shot of Knuckle X Shoot with a small bit of Morel X Knov.  
> Enjoy!

Shoot slowly opens his eyes and sees that he was in a hospital bed. Bandages cover his body almost to head to toe. He slowly sits up just a nurse walks in. Her eyes widen and gasps. “Oh! Good, you are awake!” She says as he stares at her. “H-how long have I been out?” His voice rough as he asks her. “You have been out for two whole days. Hold on for a moment let me get you some water.” She says and heads out of the room _. Two whole days? What happened? Are the others okay?  _ Questions begin to fill his head and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

“Hey hey, it’s okay I got you just breathe in… and out… Good. “ Shoot slowly went back to breathing. He looks up and sees Morel who had a worry expression on his face. He notices that his arm was covered in bandages.” M-Morel.” He says. “Right here,” Morel says as he rubs a soothing circle on Shoot’s back. “T-Thank you,” Shoot says and his face heats up.” No worry the nurse told me to check up on you. She should be back right about now.” The nurse walks in and hands Shoot a cup of water. Shoot takes it and took small sips. 

“I’ll be right back.” She says and she leaves the room. “Feel better?” Morel asks. “Yeah, a little. Where is she go--” Shoot stops when he sees Knuckles at the doorway. Knuckle’s eyes water and he rushes towards Shoot’s side and gives him a hug. Shoot gaps and froze. A sob erupts and Knuckles moves so he is facing Shoot. “Oh thank god you are okay!” KNuckle says as tears fall from eyes. Shoot can feel his eyes water and hugs Knuckle. Morel smiles and silently leaves the room. 

Knov was sitting on a bench outside and was fidgeting with his hat that Morel got him. All the stress he had gotten made him lose weight and his hair. “You alright there Knov?” Morel asks as he approaches Knov. “Yeah, I’m fine. How’s Shoot?” Knov says as he puts the hat back on his head. “He’s good. Knuckle is with him now.” Morel says and sits beside Knov. He knows Knov is tired and can’t sleep because of the nightmares. Morel would know because he can feel Knov snuggle into him during the night. Morel sighs and wraps an arm around Knov and pulls him closer to him. “Everything will be okay.”

Shoot pulls away and Knuckle wipes his tears away and looks at Shoot.  “I’m okay now,” Shoot says as his face begins to heat up. “The hell you are!” Knuckle angrily says. Shoot’s eyes widen and watch as Knuckle stands up and crosses his arms. “You shouldn’t say that when you are covered in bandaged along with a broken leg!” Knuckle says his voice wavering. “Knuckle.” Shoot whispers. Knuckle didn’t heat him. “I came back to you gone and I felt anger course through my veins. I thought Youpi did something you!” Tears begin to fall again. “I was so angry but Morel helped me with his shadow clones and that helped me think.”

“Knuckle.” Shoot tries again. So I got to thinking that Knov got you here. I was so happy to see you awake I just couldn’t help it. “I -I-...” He stops when he sees Shoot’s face. A smile was on his face. “I’m glad that you are happy,” Shoot says and a blush pops upon his face.   
I’m okay now. Alive and breathing. Thanks to you Knuckle. You saved me.” Knuckle couldn’t help but burst and hugs Shoot again. Shoot wishes he had another arm to hug him better. 

  
It’s been a few days and Gon was now fully healed all because of Killua and Alluka. Knuckle was with Shoot when he got the information from Morel.” That’s good. Now he can go talk to his father.” Shoot says as he was helped into a wheelchair. “Yeah another that is good that I can talk you home with me!” Knuckle says and Shoot blushes. “Y-Yeah,” Shoot says. 

Knuckle’s house was actually clean. Probably because they were gone for so long. “So where am I going to sleep?” Shoot asks glancing at Knuckle. “Uh oh yeah you are sleeping in my guest bedroom,” Knuckle says and pushes the wheelchair to the bedroom.” Wow didn’t think it would be this big.” Shoot says. “Hehe, Yeah I wanted to make sure that when I have guest or family over to have enough room for them,” Knuckle explains while rubbing the back of his neck. “There should be some clothes for you to change into though I think they’re a bit big on you.” 

Shoot smiles and nods his head. “It’s okay. Not that I can do much right now anyway.” Shoot says. Knuckles smiles. “Well um, do you want food I bet you are hungry,” Knuckle asks. “Food would be nice though I think we should get takeout,” Shoot says. “Yeah.”

After a while, they got their food and eat in the living room. They talked as they chewed their food and eventually both were tired and need sleep. “Come on let’s head to bed.” Shoot spoke after Knuckle yawns for the fifth time. “Okay.” Knuckle got up and pushed the wheelchair into the guest bedroom. “Just call out my name when you need me,” Knuckle says and leaves. 

Shoot wheeled himself to the closet and opens it. There were a few long sleeves and sweatpants almost like Knuckle was ready for him to be here. Shoot smiles and reaches out his hand but stopped. Should he get Knuckle to help him? Heat immediately rush to his face. He shook his head and glances down. Suddenly the door opens and Shoot turns his face. “Sorry I could get to sleep knowing that you might fall out of the wheelchair. Good thing I went to check on you. Here let me help you.” Knuckle says and reaches out a long sleeve and a pair of sweatpants.” Thanks, Knuckle for helping.”

Shoot wakes up with gaps. Sweat covers his skin. Looking around he remembers where he is at.  _ Right, I am at Knuckle’s house.  _ The light comes on and Shoot winces at the sudden change. “Sorry, but I heard screaming and came to check up on you,” Knuckle says and Shoot sighs. A nightmare of what happened but with a different ending. “You okay Shoot?” Knuckle asks. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” Shoot answers. Knuckle glares at him. “No, you are not this has been happening all week.” He says and crosses his arms. 

“Just nightmares Knuckle,” Shoot says looking down. Suddenly he feels the bed sinking in and glancing up. Knuckle was sitting on the edge. “I’ll sleep with you until they are gone.” Shoot eyes widen and a blush appears. “What did I say something wrong?” Knuckle asks. Shoot shakes his head. “Alright, then I’ll turn the light off and climb into bed,” Knuckle says and the light went off and he climbs into bed. Shoot face heats up as Knuckle faces him. 

Shoot couldn’t help it but feel his eyes begin to water. Suddenly he just burst and begins to sob. Knuckle sits up and begins him into a hug. “H-hey why are you crying!?” Knuckle asks.” B-Because you are the best person I ever met and I-I love you so much!” Shoot spoke against Knuckle’s chest. Knuckle blinks and tears fall down and Shoot looks at Knuckle. “Good cause I love you too.” He says and brings Shoot into a passionate kiss. They pull away and look at each other with love. “God, you are amazing.” Knuckle whispers. Shoot blushes and smiles. “So are you,” Shoot says and they both lay down and snuggle into each other and both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!   
> Please consider leaving comments or Kudos.


End file.
